Point of Veiw
by Supersilver46
Summary: I a ditch attempt to survive Chris Mcclain has dropped all of the current contestants. Confused Cody is tasked with finding four other's and things called the eight melodies to stop a semi-invincible alien warlord curently on it's way to destroy earth. Shouldn't be that hard, Right?


**Supersilver46: Hey guys and welcome to my new fanfic. I decided to do this to celebrate the 25****th**** (and a couple of days) Anniversary of one of my most favorite video games of all time, **_**Earthbound**_**! So I decided to write **_**Another point of view **_**which takes place during **_**Earthbound**_**/**_**Mother 2. **_**Well enough with the talking let's get****on with the show!**

* * *

Chris McClain was pretty content with himself right now. His least favorite contestant of the group, Noah, was finally gone. And it was a good thing too, Noah would've gotten rid of the one thing bringing the show extra ratings. What a selfish guy! Chris thought to himself as Chef steered the plane to their next location.

Now Chef, unlike Chris, had a pretty average IQ and actually sort of cared about the contestants, kind of. There were some that got on his nerves and he was satisfied watching them plummet to the ground while screaming at the top of their lungs. But anyway he wasn't certain why Chris chose this particular area.

They had already been to America, once in New York, but he didn't really understand why they'd do a repeat in the same country. And he wasn't sure why Chris chose that particular town to visit. If he could remember it had a particularly weird name what was it, donut or something? Anyway when he asked Chris he just said: "You'll see…" And then he started rubbing his hands together and crackled like a mad man.

Actually considering the challenges Chris make's 'Mad' wouldn't begin to describe the man. He looked over at Chris who had a devious smirk on his face and a glazed over look in his eye. "I don't get paid much for this." He grumbled as he looked forward again.

Thunder sounded in the distance as the plane through purple ominous clouds…

_This was a mistake_ Chef thought to himself as he tried to gain control over the plane. Chef had seen the clouds and decided that they could easily get through it. After all they had done crazy stuff. But this…this wasn't like those other times, sure there was the ever looming shadow of death near them but none of them had come this close to getting killed before. It didn't help much that Chris's shouts were nearly deafening him.

"Shut up and calm down!" Chef yelled at him. "Calm down?!" Chris nearly shouted in panic. "We lost control of the plane minutes ago we're probably going to die if this keeps up!"

_Thank you for stating the obvious! _Chef thought to himself as he wrestled to gain control of the plane again. "There's too much weight on the plane! Maybe if we found a way to-"

Chris's eye's lit up when Chef mentioned the weight on the plane. And to him there was an easy way to get rid of the 'Weight' on the plane.

"I know a way..."

* * *

**Cody POV**

He wasn't really sure what happened. One minute he was soundly sleeping (although keeping one eye open just in case sierra tried to rape or something) and the next he was free-falling. It took him a few seconds to get out of his stunned state and he began to scream. He then heard other screams of shock and surprise and looked up to see the other's free-falling with him. He managed to snag a look at the Jumbo Jet which was currently speeding away.

_That jerk!_ He thought to himself as he glared up at the receding figure of the plane. Momentarily forgetting the fear of dieing before looking down and seeing the water come up to meet him and then…then…

Darkness…

**BOOM!**

"Gah!" Cody shouted as he woke up to the sound of an explosion. He fell of the bed he currently was on and… wait what?! Cody looked back at the bed then looked around the walls of the room he was in. _This is…my room!_ He thought to himself as realization struck him. Then was all of that…

"Just a dream?" He wondered to himself. To be sure that this was actually his room he opened his dresser and rummaged around it until he found it. Gwen's bra, he kept it ever since the first season. If it was really here then that means…

"This really is my room!" But there was something…off about the place. For instance where some of his video game posters were there was baseball posters of random baseball stars plastered on the wall. There was baseball cap lying on top of the dresser now that he noticed it. And, he couldn't help but feel that the room was... Bigger than he was used to.

"Cody!" a voice shouted his name. A Woman then entered the room; the thing is that he didn't know who it was. "Cody did you hear that explosion?" He opened his mouth to ask who the hell she was, when she continued. "I bet you want to investigate it don't you?"

"A-actually I-" He didn't get to finish as she continued talking as if she hadn't had heard him. "You've always been very brave…" Actually his track record on Total Drama said otherwise but- "Tough you should probably change, I don't think you'd impress Gwen by walking out with you pajamas on."

"Hold up a second who are you? And how did you know my name?" She looked at him as if he grown a second head. "Of course I know you're name I'm you're mother!" _What?_ That can't be right he'd know his mom and how she looked like… actually he couldn't remember what she looked like, in fact he couldn't remember anything about his family life.

_What's going on?_ He thought to himself.

"Anyway you better hurry up if you want to see what happened." His, apparently, mother said. She then left the room.

"Well I guess I better find out what happened. Better than standing here and doing nothing."

"Really, I only have these types of shirts?" In his dresser it was full of yellow and blue striped t-shirts. He sighed and subconsciously grabbed the cap that was on the dresser and jammed it on his head. He walked out of the room and down the stairs.

His 'Mother' looked up at him and smiled. "Good luck honey!" He simply nodded and walked out the door only to find…

* * *

**And I'm stopping right there because I love cliffhangers( To be honest it's 4:05 am here and I'm pretty tired) Anyway please review. Was it too short? Too long? Too fast paced? C'mon I want to know( Constructive criticism tough) Anyway I hope you liked this chapter!**


End file.
